Cris, stupeur et étonnement
by Gen' V
Summary: Mini fic totalement délire. Ne pas chercher à comprendre, c'est juste l'histoire d'un délire à 4 mains ! Tout est partie d'un mix de pseudo... Et l'inspecteur Gennala est né ! No ship
1. Chapter 1

Petit ou énorme délire écrit à 4 mains. Ne pas chercher à comprendre, il ne faut pas se triturer la tête...

Note : Les parties en italiques ne sont pas écrites par moi, mais par ma copine de délire!

Bonne lecture et marrez-vous bien !

* * *

_L'inspecteur Gennala se grattait la tête pensivement en observant les flics de Philadelphie aux prises avec le suspect. Il avait bien eu du mal à cordonner l'enquête qui piétinait avec ces deux là ! Une sale affaire de meurtre : la princesse Belle s'était faite assassinée sur son lieu de travail, au château, quatre mois auparavant. Seul, un témoin, Dingo avait remarqué un écureuil s'enfuyant dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Belle. Tic et Tac étaient les premiers sur la liste des suspects._

_La jeune victime était originaire de Philadelphie. Sa présence à Orlando n'était que purement professionnelle un job d'été trouvé par papa qui lui avait été fatal. Voilà pourquoi, à la demande du paternel influent, on lui avait envoyé, à lui, le célèbre inspecteur Gennala, deux enquêteurs de la brigade criminelle de Philly pour réinterroger les suspects. Ainsi, avaient-ils déambulé tous les trois dans Main Street, la non moins fameuse artère du parc Disneyland à Orlando, en Floride, à la recherche des deux mangeurs de noix._

_L'inspecteur Rush cuisinait l'un des deux suspects. Difficile de dire si c'était Tic ou Tac avait remarqué Gennala. Sans les costumes, on avait du mal à les reconnaître. Puis ce fut au tour de l'inspecteur Valens d'y aller de son petit refrain pour faire craquer le type, le menaçant plusieurs fois … Un truc lié à des casse-noisettes avait-il semblé à Gennala qui n'avait pas tout compris. Ils avaient de drôles de méthodes là-haut, dans le Nord Est._

_Ca, le flic de Miami avait eu le loisir de s'en rendre compte ! Il avait encore en mémoire la première affaire où il avait rencontré ce fameux duo, qu'il avait alors connu sous toutes les coutures. Un meurtre dans un camp de naturiste où l'inspecteur Rush avait ses habitudes. Elle avait un temps été suspectée. Elle avait alors appelé son partenaire, qui, dans un moment de total dévouement, avait défié les lois vestimentaires pour enquêter auprès de sa collègue dans le centre dont il était devenu à la fin un fervent activiste._

* * *

Il revint sur terre. Les deux inspecteurs avaient enfin réussi à ce que Tic ou Tac craque. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un suspect suer à grosses gouttes. Il faut dire que Valens n'y était pas allé de main morte, le menaçant de peine capitale. Mais il se croyait tout permis celui-là ! On ne prononce pas la sentence de mort pour ça quand même ! Il lança un regard à Rush, qui restait en retrait, préférant laisser son collègue continuer sur cette voie. Il la vit même acquiescer. Non… là il fallait qu'il intervienne. Ces deux inspecteurs enquêtaient, mais n'étaient pas dans leur juridiction là ! Il s'approcha alors de la table, mais se heurta au bras de Rush. Elle hochait la tête et supplia donc Gennala de rester en retrait.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Tic ou Tac (peu importe leur nom, il serait remplacé, songea alors Gennala) avoua. Le motif du meurtre était vraiment banal, même inconcevable… Non ! Il rêvait, voilà c'est ça. Gennala allait se réveiller en sursaut de ce rêve bizarre ! Bref, le type avoua donc avoir tué Belle pour une sombre histoire de sucrerie ! Là c'est sûr, il rêvait ! La Belle avait acheté une barbe à papa et n'avait pas eu le temps de la finir avant d'entrer en scène. Elle avait donc demandé à Tic ou Tac de veiller sur cette précieuse sucrerie, ayant l'intention de la finir avant la parade nocturne. Le suspect ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et avait donc goûté à ce gros morceau de sucre tout rose. Seulement la Belle s'en était rendue compte, et l'avait accusé. Et c'est là que Tic ou Tac avait craqué et avait assommé la Belle. Là c'est sûr, elle avait extrêmement bien joué son rôle de Belle au Bois Dormant, songea Gennala.

C'est donc ainsi que Lilly Rush passa les menottes à l'un des deux écureuils… Valens et elle remontèrent Main Street, le parc avait été fermé pour l'occasion. Gennala et le suspect suivait derrière. Valens eut une idée saugrenue. Pourquoi ne pas profiter d'être à Disneyland pour s'amuser un peu. Après tout, le parc était fermé au public, mais pas pour eux… Tous les héros de Disney les regardaient. Il ne résista pas et sortit son appareil photo et demanda à sa collègue de le prendre en photo à côté d'Alice, sans son pays des merveilles, mais le lapin était bien présent par contre. Lilly soupira. Son collègue pouvait agir bizarrement parfois. Elle se laissa cependant guider par sa bonne humeur enfantine, et se prêta au jeu, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-stupéfait de Gennala…

* * *

_- Bon, euh…, vous avez fini là ?_

_Gennala commençait à s'impatienter. Il avait d'autres choses à faire que de materner les deux flics en face de lui. Et ce type avec son regard béa !_

_- On peut profiter, inspecteur ! fit Scotty qui avait attrapé Minnie. Il fit mine de l'embrasser sur une des oreilles devant l'objectif que tenait Lilly. On est en congés maintenant ! Tu me suis Rush ? fit-il avec un clin d'œil et son sourire légendaire._

_- Ca peut se faire ! répondit-elle en se retournant vers Gennala qui leva les yeux au ciel._

_- J'ai la responsabilité de votre accueil là ! râla ce dernier._

_- Raison de plus pour vous détendre … Vous allez bien vous fondre dans la masse !_

_Le ton de Lilly était résolument moqueur. Quoi ? Lui, Gennala, se fondre dans la masse ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinuait celle-là ! Côté fringues, elle avait bien des leçons à prendre sur lui ! Gennala repassa une main sur son costume : veste d'un rose saumon très select sur une chemise crème virant sur le jaune, le tout tombant élégamment sur un pantalon bleu rappelant le ciel de Miami. Lui qui avait la classe naturelle de Don Johnson, son héros, dans « Miami Vice » !_

_- Non, mais ça, vous ne pouvez pas ! leur intima-t-il. Mais déjà, les deux Philadelphiens avaient filé sous son nez, bien décidés à s'en donner à cœur joie._

_- Lilly et Scotty avaient déjà entamé une discussion avec un responsable du parc._

_- Je ne vois pas de problème si vous êtes accrédités par le directeur du parc, leur dit l'employé._

_- Bien, sûr que nous avons l'accord de votre patron, mentit Valens. On ferait jamais ça sans ! Nous pouvons profiter de toutes les attractions sans souci !_

_- Allez-y … signalez juste votre présence à chaque fois inspecteur …_

_Scotty retira sa veste (d'un gris bien commun avait songé Gennala …mais au moins ce gars était-il habillé cette fois –ci), remonta les manches de sa chemise et attrapa Lilly pas la main, avançant d'un pas décidé vers la maison hantée._

_- Attends … Scott… Regarde … Elle désignait une machine à faire les barbe à papas. Ca me tente bien._

_- Plus tard, lui fit-il, la traînant par le bras…_

_

* * *

_

- Mais Scotty…

- Non, Lilly… Plus tard, je t'ai dit !

- Pffff ! Et c'est toi qui as eu cette idée en premier de s'amuser ! Là, c'est la sucrerie idéale…

- Et aussi le mobile d'un meurtre, je te rappelle.

- Tu oserais ?

- C'est pas vrai ! On dirait vraiment une gamine ! Même mon neveu ne me fait pas ce genre de comédie.

- C'est que tu n'as jamais vu Lilly Rush s'amuser alors !

Gennala, quant à lui, soupirait de plus en plus fort. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et en un regard complice et espiègle, se dirigèrent vers lui.

- Venez Gennala, insista Lilly en lui faisant son plus beau sourire, regardez ! C'est un manège que j'ai toujours eu envie de faire.

Elle lui désigna la plateforme sur laquelle des tasses tournaient déjà. Scotty trépignait d'impatience. Il voulait entrer dans la maison hantée pour voir combien Lilly Rush était froussarde en fait. Il se surprit à apprécier le spectacle qu'elle offrait. Tout sourire, elle finissait de convaincre non sans mal Gennala de se lâcher lui aussi. Ce dernier vit que le jeune latino commençait à reprendre un semblant de sérieux, il tenta alors de continuer à lui faire entendre raison. Mais, Lilly s'apercevant du stratagème de l'inspecteur de Miami, s'approcha de son collègue et avec sourire enjôleur, l'entraîna vers l'attraction. Gennala enrageait, Lilly venait de gagner. Il pensa que Valens était comme tous ces hommes qui devant une fille plutôt bien de sa personne ne résistaient pas face à un sourire de ce genre.

Et oui, la magie de Walt Disney opérait à tout âge. La preuve flagrante, Lilly et lui agissaient tels des enfants dans ce parc ô combien célèbre et où le temps semblait s'arrêter. Scotty décida de relâcher la pression. Une fois dans le manège, il détailla Gennala et étouffa un rire. Non mais il se regardait lui avec son style surfeur… Il avait trop regardé Sonny Crocket lui… Les filles ne devaient pas se bousculer pour lui. Tout le cliché que représentait la série des années 80 se reflétait chez Gennala. Alors, quand il vit que la magie avait l'air d'opérer avec Lilly, il changea d'attitude. Ce faux don juan n'allait tout de même lui voler son succès auprès de la gente féminine ? Surtout avec ce genre de clichés ! Lilly n'était pas aussi superficielle que cela quand même ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à toi nami pour la review, et non, je décline toute responsabilité... Nous étions, ma collègue et moi en pleine possession de nos capacités :p

Allez, une suite.

* * *

Note : Les parties en italiques ne sont pas écrites par moi, mais par ma copine de délire!

_

* * *

_

_Accoudé à la barrière, l'inspecteur Gennala observait la belle blonde qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il se laissa transporter un instant par ce sourire lumineux. Il se releva et secoua la tête légèrement. Non, mais,… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ! Le souvenir d'avoir vu la jeune femme dans le plus simple appareil lors de la précédente enquête dans le camp de naturistes Toutounu lui revint subitement en tête et le fit devenir cramoisi._

_- Tout va bien inspecteur ?_

_Le manège s'était arrêté. Lilly s'était approchée de lui par derrière. Sa voix l'avait tiré de sa rêverie._

_- Euh … oui… Juste un coup de chaud… C'est que, vous voir tourner …_

_- Lâchez-vous, Gennala ! Plutôt que de rester ainsi à regarder ! Où est votre âme d'enfant ! fit-elle, partant à rire._

_L'inspecteur de la criminelle de Miami se sentit fondre dans son costume pastel. Lilly fila rejoindre son partenaire qui déambulait tranquillement dans le quartier de carton pâte qui menait à la partie far-west du parc. La regardant partir ainsi, transfiguré par un je-ne –sais-quoi dans l'air, Gennala décida de jouer son vatout. Il n'avait pas osé finalement l'aborder dans le cadre du boulot précédemment. Là, il ne laisserait pas passer sa chance. Il s'éloigna leur criant au loin :_

_- Coup de fil du chef … Je vous laisse un instant !_

_Tournant les talons, il se mit en fait en quête de Tic ou Tac (là il ne fallait pas qu'il se trompe !). En effet, l'écureuil, partenaire de l'assassin de Belle, aimait dealer aussi un peu. C'était lui d'ailleurs qui avait accusé son acolyte aux grandes dents. Pour cela, on avait fermé les yeux sur le petit trafic qu'il organisait. Des traces de LSD avaient été retrouvées dans le corps de la victime. Le Tic ou Tac assassin (foutus écureuils !) avait avoué avoir mis le produit hallucinogène dans la sucrerie pour parvenir à des fins pas très honorables avec la jeune fille. Lui-même étant consommateur, cela expliquait en partie son geste criminel._

_Gennala fonça vers le vestiaire où les comédiens revêtaient leurs habits de lumière._

_- Hé, mon gars, fit-il, tapant sur l'épaule de la grosse peluche qui se tenait de dos devant lui._

_- Grmmfmmfmm, lui répondit l'animal en se retournant._

_Le flic n'eut pas trop de mal à le convaincre de lui donner une dose de la puissante drogue, le menaçant de le faire virer sur le champ, menottes aux poignets. Le procédé était certes illégal, mais là, son honneur et sa réputation de tombeur de minettes façon Don Johnson (son idole !) étaient en jeu._

_Il mit en œuvre le plan échafaudé. Trouvant la fameuse machine à barbe à papa, il glissa dans le réceptacle le sucre nécessaire et confectionna tant bien que mal deux gros nuages rosés. Il versa ensuite la dose de LSD dans ce qui restait et en fit une troisième._

_Tout sourire, se présentant devant Lilly et Scotty descendus de leur petit tour de train fou, il tendit à chacun la sucrerie tant convoitée par l'inspecteur Rush._

_- J'avoue ne pas avoir été très agréable tout à l'heure, confessa le flic. Comprenez, mon chef n'était pas vraiment au courant de la fin de l'enquête. Tout est réglé maintenant. En signe de remerciement de votre aide._

_Faisant à clin d'œil à Lilly, il observa avec attention Scotty qui engloutissait sa barbe à papa surprise made in Gennala._

* * *

Seulement, Il n'avait pas prévu une chose. Dans sa hâte de faire une bonne blague à son rival d'un jour, il avait dû poser un instant la fameuse barbe à papa à côté des deux autres, et au moment de reprendre les sucreries, avait donc inversé l'ordre. Il était déjà en train d'éloigner Lilly de son collègue en souriant. Bientôt cette boule de sucre aurait plutôt un drôle d'effet sur le latino. Il lança un regard amusé à l'inspecteur de Philadelphie qui suivait derrière et remarqua qu'il était occupé à mater Cendrillon.

- Pfff , pensa t'il. C'est sans arrêt chez lui. Il a la chance d'avoir une collègue bien physiquement, et lui, il regarde ailleurs ! Il pensa à ses collègues plutôt virils qui composaient son équipe.

Scotty engloutissait sa sucrerie par gros morceaux, et pressa le pas. Voir Lilly avec ce dragueur endimanché ne l'enchantait guère. Il surprit un regard chez Gennala qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Alors quand il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, il vit rouge. Elle n'allait pas rester de marbre quand même ? C'était de Lilly Rush, qu'il s'agissait, et non d'une stupide bimbo blonde ! Mais la réaction de la jeune femme le fit halluciner. Elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Même Gennala ne comprit pas qu'elle ne le rembarre pas. Du peu qu'il la connaissait, il savait qu'elle n'était pas de ce genre là. Lilly s'arrêta, forçant Gennala à faire de même. Elle désigna du doigt une attraction, ils levèrent les yeux en même temps, et Gennala recula d'un pas.

- Z'êtes vraiment sûre ?

- Vous êtes trouillard, Gennala ?

- Non… Non…

- Gennala est un trouillard ! Gennala est un trouillard ! Gennala est un trouillard ! Répéta Lilly avec un air enfantin.

- Lil, t'es sûre que ça va ? S'enquit Scotty.

- Oh mais oui mon tit cubain préféré ! Fit-elle en ébouriffant la tête de son collègue.

Scotty la dévisagea alors complètement ébahi.

- Ok, Lil… Viens par là, on va s'asseoir un instant.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir, j'ai envie de faire cette attraction ! Tu la ferais avec moi, ou alors est-ce que le Space Mountain fait peur aux hommes ?

Elle lui lançait un air de défi et un regard espiègle qu'il ne lui avait jamais encore vu. Il regarda Gennala qui haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas du tout pourquoi le latino était aussi sérieux, tandis que la belle blonde avait du mal à rester calme, et qu'un rire incontrôlable la guidait. Lilly quant à elle, forçait déjà Scotty à aller vers l'attraction en question. Elle le tira par le bras en le suppliant.

- Allez… Scott… Montre-moi que tu es un homme ! Un vrai et pas comme ce trouillard de Gennala ! Prouve-moi que j'ai raison de bosser avec toi !

- Lilly… Je connais cet engin… Tu veux vraiment y monter après avoir englouti ta barbe à papa?

- Oui… Et je veux y monter avec toi ! Au diable Gennala en habit du dimanche !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui acheva de convaincre le latino. Il la suivit donc sous le regard plus que rageur de l'inspecteur de Miami. Mais pourquoi les filles craquaient pour les bruns à la peau mate en général ? Scotty s'arrêta aux côté de Gennala.

- Il vaut mieux que je monte avec elle. Son attitude n'est pas normale… On dirait qu'elle plane, là !

- Ok, acquiesça Gennala sans grande conviction.

Et soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il tenta de suivre Scotty pour le prévenir, mais c'était trop tard. Ils étaient déjà à l'intérieur de la petite fusée. Il se maudit intérieurement. Comment avait-il pu faire cette erreur ? Comment avait-il pu surtout, inverser les barbes à papa, sans s'en rendre compte ? Lilly avait eu la sucrerie surprise, qu'il avait confectionné pour Scotty.

Du côté des deux inspecteurs de Philadelphie, plus rien allait normalement. La jeune femme attrapa la main de son collègue qu'elle serra fort. Il en frissonna et la regarda avant que le noir ne se fasse. Elle lui glissa juste à l'oreille ces quelques mots :

- Si on m'avait dit que j'atteindrais le 7ème ciel avec toi, je crois que j'en aurais pleuré de rire !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la capsule fut propulsée et que les doigts de la jeune femme lui écrasèrent gentiment sa main, pendant qu'elle riait et hurlait. Le manège n'eut aucun effet sur lui, il était tellement sonné par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la lâcher du regard. Une fois, redescendus sur la terre ferme, elle chancela un peu, mais se raccrocha à son collègue. Ils sortirent du long couloir, et arrivés dehors, elle se planta devant lui, le fixant de ses prunelles bleues, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- On recommence, quand tu veux, Scott… chuchota t'elle dans son oreille.

Elle s'éloigna et retourna vers Gennala qui faisait les cents pas, se demandant comment calmer la jeune inspectrice ? Scotty resta immobile, la dévisageant à son tour. Elle venait de l'allumer, là. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Lilly Rush venait de le chauffer, lui, et elle était repartie sans prévenir auprès de ce surfeur du dimanche avec tout le cliché qu'il se devait d'y avoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Non, non... ne partez pas en courant ! Juste un gros délire genre pétage de plombs, ça fait pas de mal parfois lol ! Mais je peux vous certifier une chose : on s'est bien amusé à rebondir sur les suites de l'autre et relancer une offensive ^^

* * *

Note : Les parties en italiques ne sont pas écrites par moi, mais par ma copine de délire!

_

* * *

_

_- Gennala !_

_La jeune femme courut vers lui les bras grand ouverts. Elle le serra contre elle. Le flic était pétrifié à la fois d'étonnement et de gêne._

_- Scott m'a emmené au septième ciel ! Et vous, vous m'emmenez où ? lui susurra-t-elle._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ohhhhh ! Prenez pas cet air là !_

_Gennala s'était dégagé de son étreinte et la tenait en respect à bout de bras, sans la lâcher. Il vit arriver derrière elle son partenaire plus que furieux._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? … Lilly ? gronda Scotty._

_- Ohé ! Chacun son tour ! T'es gourmand toi ! Lilly l'avait désigné d'un doigt moqueur. J'vais faire un tour avec Gennala maintenant !_

_Elle s'agrippa au bras de l'inspecteur qui commençait à se demander comment faire pour arrêter tout ce cirque._

_- Je crois qu'on va se calmer tout de suite, fit-il d'une voix forte. Il faut qu'on l'emmène en salle de dégrisement et qu'elle voit un médecin !_

_- Ohhh ouiii ! Un docteur …_

_- Quoi un toubib' ? Mais … Vous lui avez fait quoi ? s'énerva Valens._

_- Rien !_

_- Vous foutez pas de moi ! J'connais Lilly ! Elle a jamais été comme ça ! Elle allait bien tout à l'heure, c'est …_

_Essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer, Scotty s'approcha de Gennala et commença à le prendre par le bras pour le menacer._

_- Hé lâchez-moi !_

_- Quand vous m'aurez dit ce qui se passe ! fulmina Scotty._

_- J'crois que votre collègue va rester un moment encore comme ça. Il devait y avoir des restes de LSD dans la machine que j'ai utilisée, avoua le flic._

_- Quoi ?_

_- La victime avait une haute dose de drogue dans le sang. Elle provenait sûrement de la barbe à papa. J'imagine qu'il en restait dans la machine, répéta Gennala sur un ton qu'il voulait le plus convaincant possible._

_- Vous croyez que je vais gober ça ! Ca fait quatre mois qu'elle a été tuée ! Des traces de drogue … _

_- Ecoutez … le coupa l'inspecteur._

_Il prit à part Scotty en tentant de s'éloigner un peu de Lilly. Celle-ci les observait bizarrement tous les deux en silence, bras croisés._

_- Disons que … je voulais impressionner votre collègue … Attendez, elle est canon ! ajouta-t-il comme pour justifier son geste._

_Scotty le dévisageait, sentant la colère monter en lui._

_- Mais… vous aviez l'air …proche… En fait, il fallait que je vous éloigne un peu. …_

_- Vous avez fichu du LSD dans … la barbe à papa! fit Scotty interloqué. Vous êtes vraiment un abruti !_

_L'inspecteur Valens lui décocha un coup de poing violent dans la figure. Gennala partit d'un cri étouffé, se tenant le nez qui commençait sérieusement à saigner. Scotty l'empoigna, prêt à lui passer les menottes. Lilly regardait la scène, impassible._

_- Attendez, … Aïe, attendez … Okay, j'ai déconné mais écoutez-moi … J'suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû,… Faites pas ça !_

_- Rien à cirer ! Vous avez voulu droguer un agent en service !_

_- Okay ! Je vous en prie ! J'ai passé dix-sept ans à être un flic exemplaire ! Me faîtes pas tomber pour une connerie ! J'voulais pas faire de mal ! _

_Lilly s'approcha alors des deux hommes, toujours silencieuse. Elle partit à rire._

* * *

- Vous n'avez pas un peu fini vous deux ! J'attends, moi !

- Lilly, s'il te plaît reste en dehors de ça ! Ce type a essayé de…

- Pourquoi tu passes les menottes à un flic ? T'es jaloux ? fit-elle avec un air taquin.

- Ce que Valens veut dire, c'est que vous n'êtes pas vous-même, inspecteur Rush…

- Inspecteur ! Vous n'avez rien d'autre de plus formel, Gennala ? Au fait votre p'tit nom, c'est quoi ? Moi c'est Lilly, lui Scotty, et vous ? On doit bien vous appeler non ?

Scotty s'était calmé et s'approcha de sa collègue. Il la prit doucement par le bras, et l'amena jusqu'à un petit escalier. D'un ton très doux, il lui demanda de s'asseoir. Elle obéit sagement, et s'assit donc sur une marche. Entre temps, elle avait fait un tour de passe-passe, et avait subtilisé le portable de son partenaire. Elle entreprit donc de vérifier le répertoire. Mais avant l'icône messages défila sous ses yeux, elle cliqua dessus et se mit donc à lire les sms.

Nos deux inspecteurs cherchaient un moyen pour que la jeune femme retrouve son calme sans trop de conséquences désastreuses. Gennala évitait le plus possible le regard de son collègue du nord.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… se contentait-il de répéter.

- Et si vous arrêtiez un peu ! Vous avez déconné, certes, et je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de…

- Ca ne réglera rien du tout, que vous me cassiez la gueule ! A part, si vous voulez rouler des mécaniques devant notre belle blonde…

- Vous ne méritez pas qu'on vous casse la figure pour elle !

- C'est pourtant ce que vous avez fait… Dois-je vous montrer mon nez ?

Lilly lisait toujours les messages de son collègue. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il y en avait de toutes sortes. Elle en lu un à mi-voix, et se demanda à quoi pouvait ressembler cette Cassie. C'était ça qui l'amusait, le nombre de messages féminins était impressionnant. Elle changea de catégories et choisit celle des messages envoyés. Elle lut un grand nombre de réponses, et trouva des ressemblances. Plusieurs de ces messages étaient en fait des messages types. Elle sourit avec ironie. Dernière curiosité, elle vit le dossier brouillon. Elle l'ouvrit et vit 5 messages non envoyés, tous avec son numéro à elle. Elle hésita, puis finalement appuya sur la touche annulation. Troublée, elle se leva, et avança vers son collègue.

- Ton portable est tombé Scott.

Elle lui tendit l'appareil qu'il lui prit des mains en la remerciant. Lilly baissa la tête et essaya de cacher au mieux son trouble. Elle eut une idée. Elle s'approcha de Gennala qui était toujours en train de renifler. Elle lui tendit un kleenex, il la remercia.

- Il faudrait peut-être vous soigner. Je pense qu'il n'est pas cassé.

- Si vous le dîtes.

- Scott, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'es dingue ?

- Pour rien Lil…

La jeune femme ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il fallait qu'elle s'assure de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle prit Gennala par la main et l'entraîna vers les toilettes. Il fallait tout de même nettoyer cette blessure.

- Dites-moi à quoi vous jouez, tous les deux ? Demanda Lilly en reprenant un peu de son sérieux.

- A rien… C'est un truc ridicule.

- Ridicule ? partit Lilly dans un grand éclat de rire. Non, je dirais plus que deux coqs se battaient là ! Mais… Pour quoi ? Le trophée c'est quoi ?

Gennala bredouilla une excuse qui sonna faux. Lilly n'en fut pas du tout convaincue, et s'approcha dangereusement de l'inspecteur de Miami en le fixant dans les yeux. Lentement, elle prit un morceau de serviette en papier et le mouilla. Elle prit le visage de Gennala dans sa main, et toujours en le fixant, appliqua la petite compresse qu'elle venait de faire, sur son nez. Il déglutit difficilement et plongea à son tour les yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

- Alors, vous vous battiez pour quoi ? Susurra Lilly.

- Je…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Ce n'est pas cassé.

- Justement… Il cogne souvent sur des types votre collègue ?

- Seulement quand on l'énerve… Donc, vous devez bien l'avoir mit en rogne, pour qu'il…

Elle s'éloigna brutalement, laissant notre inspecteur troublé. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Si c'est pour moi… Vous vous fatiguez !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sauta enfin sur l'occasion.

- Je vous paie une autre barbe à papa, vous…

- Je préférerais une attraction. Je vous l'ai dit… Pour le moment c'est Scotty qui mène !

- Je crois que…

- Gennala, lâchez-vous ! Normalement, je suis comme vous, mais là… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie de m'amuser. Sûrement l'effet Disney.

Elle sortit laissant Gennala seul. Elle chercha son collègue, mais ne le trouvant pas, décida alors de continuer la visite en solo. Elle s'approcha du train de la mine, et parla un moment avec Donald. Enfin, celui qu'elle croyait être Donald. Dans ce costume, se trouvait Tic ou Tac qui avait réussi à se libérer. Il tendit une deuxième barbe à papa à la jeune femme qui la prit avec plaisir. Elle l'engloutit aussi rapidement que la première, et changea de plan. Elle retourna vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé Gennala, et se jeta quasiment sur lui.

- Je pensais que je n'étais pas marrant ?

- Ne le laissez pas gagner !

Elle l'entraîna dehors et s'arrêta seulement devant la maison hantée. Gennala savait qu'il devait stopper la jeune femme dans son élan, mais il n'en fit rien, bien trop heureux qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Justement où était passé Valens. Il se dit qu'il avait dû croiser une quelconque fille et qu'il devait voir si son charme faisait toujours effet. Il redescendit sur la terre ferme et vit que Lilly l'attendait toujours.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit par le bras. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la maison. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre :


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour les comm' ! Ca me fait bien plaisir que vous aimiez ;-) Elle avait déjà reccueillie pleins de comm' positifs ailleurs cette fic, mais donc, c'est que ça prouve qu'on a réussi à y inclure du fun farfelu !

Et voici donc la fin de cette mini histoire écrite à 4 mains ^^

* * *

Note : Les parties en italiques ne sont pas écrites par moi, mais par ma copine de délire!

* * *

Conclusion :

- Mesdames et messieurs, nous vous prions de rejoindre vos places et d'attacher vos ceintures. L'avion commence sa descente sur Philadelphie. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un vol agréable sur America Airlines.

Lilly ouvrit les yeux et bailla. Son collègue la dévisagea alors. Il attendit qu'elle se réveille et lui sourit malicieusement en la dévisageant.

- Quoi ? Fit Lilly avec une voix encore endormie.

- Je suppose que tu as bien dormi ?

- Mais je n'ai pas dormi tant que ça !

- Le vol a duré 2 heures, et tu as dû dormir 1h45… Oui tu n'as pas dormi beaucoup, tu as raison… continua t'il sur un ton goguenard.

- Oh ça va Scott ! Comme si tu n'étais jamais fatigué !

- Ok… Te vexes pas !

Lilly tourna la tête vers le hublot. Elle regardait les lumières de la piste d'atterrissage qui s'approchaient. Scotty se retenait de rire. Lilly s'en aperçut et l'ignora de plus belle. Il ne tint plus.

- Gennala a dû te marquer ! T'as rêvé de lui…

- Quoi ?

- Et de barbe à papa! Poursuivit le jeune latino hilare.

- Arrête Scotty, t'es pas drôle…

- Ah aussi, de Disney Land.

- (…)

- Oui, tu parles en dormant ! Au fait, le LSD… Chose déjà vécue ?

- Tu m'énerves…

Scotty se calma alors, voyant que sa collègue n'appréciait pas du tout sa taquinerie. Cinq minutes se passèrent. Lilly en profita pour se réveiller. Elle ne se rappelait que de quelques bribes de son étrange rêve, alors que Scotty le lui rappelle l'énervait. Ils descendirent de l'avion, et au moment de récupérer leurs bagages, il lança la dernière offensive :

- Et… Je t'aurais emmené au 7ème ciel… Content que ma réputation me suive même à travers tes rêves…

- Tu…

- Oui je sais, je t'énerve… Mais dis-moi… Ca t'arrive souvent de rêver de moi de cette façon ?

Il s'en alla en laissant la jeune femme muette de stupéfaction. Il n'avait rien suivi de son rêve pour le moins étrange, mais elle, elle avait distillé des informations pendant toute la durée du vol. Scotty, quant à lui affichait un sourire malicieux. Voir sa collègue perdre les moyens de cette façon le galvanisait. Il se demanda cependant de quoi avait-elle bien pu rêver ? Quelque part, il en était troublé.

Le chemin en taxi se fit en silence. Lilly en descendit la première. Avant de refermer la portière, elle se retourna vers Scotty.

- Tu rages de savoir si oui ou non, tu es un bon dragueur ?

- Lil, ça fait 6 ans qu'on se connait, et tu ne…

- Tu ne m'as jamais dragué !

Elle referma la porte et courut jusqu'à sa maison, les nuages de Philadelphie annonçaient déjà que la pluie ferait son apparition.

* * *

_Epilogue._

_En se retournant dans son lit, Gennala vit l'heure sur le réveil : 3h28. Près de 6 heures déjà qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil (Oui, l'inspecteur, pour ressembler le plus à son idole Don Johnson s'astreignait à une hygiène de vie particulièrement stricte. Le coucher à 21h30 en faisait partir)._

_Le souvenir vaporeux d'une silhouette parfumée le faisait rêver. Et il était sûr que ce n'était pas la contractuelle qui lui avait encore collé un PV avec son numéro de téléphone derrière._

_C'était sans doute cette dernière enquête qui le faisait ainsi s'agiter. Ces deux flics de la crim' de Philadelphie l'avaient pris de haut. Surtout ce jeune blanc bec. Habillé, il était encore pire au final. Son passage au central l'avait agacé au plus haut point, voyant les demoiselles se pavaner devant lui, si mal fagoté ! Par contre sa collègue était toujours aussi charmante. Leurs relations étaient toujours aussi chaudes qu'un glaçon sur la banquise, mais il avait sentit un regard irrésistiblement attiré sur son costume impeccablement repassé une fois sortis de la salle d'interrogatoire. Lilly Rush s'était approchée de lui, tout près, le frôlant de sa main sur son avant bras. Il était électrisé par la jeune femme. Il avait senti son souffle chaud sur la nuque quand elle s'était penchée vers son oreille, lui murmurant discrètement…_

_- Vous avez un fil qui dépasse de votre veste, inspecteur, pas très net … _

_Elle titra d'un coup sec._

_- Vous voyez, c'est mieux ainsi._

_Il se repassait cette scène sans cesse. Il y avait un signe. Il le sentait. La belle blonde avait ressenti en lui son monstrueux pouvoir d'attraction sur la gente féminine. Elle n'avait pas craqué. Pas devant son collègue bien sûr. Ah ! S'il avait pu l'emmener dans une des ces attractions … La fusée les aurait au moins emmenés au …_

_Il se retourna brusquement. Oui, il irait à Philadelphie._

_

* * *

_

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plue, et encore merci pour votre fidélité !


End file.
